Neue Welten
|Nächste= }} Neue Welten ist die neunte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Die Sectionals stehen an und auf Emmas Vorschlag hin möchte Will auch einmal den Mitgliedern bei dem Wettbewerb Solos geben, die sonst eher im Hintergrund singen, worüber Rachel aber nicht erfreut ist. Kurt ist nun Mitglied bei den Warblers und bewirbt sich auch gleich für ein Solo bei den Sectionals. Puck soll neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anwerben, aber die Footballspieler sperren ihn schließlich in ein Chemie-Klo, in dem er einen Tag feststeckt und danach von Lauren befreit wird, die sich bereit erklärt das zwölfte Mitglied der New Directions zu werden. Die meisten der New Directions haben aber kurz vor dem Auftritt keine Motivation: Rachel ist schon die ganze Woche über enttäuscht von Finn, da Santana ihr von der Sache zwischen den beiden erzählt hat und Tina und Artie glauben, dass zwischen Brittany und Mike etwas läuft. Schließlich vergessen sie aber für den Auftritt alle ihre Sorgen und am Ende kommt es zum Gleichstand der New Directions und der Warblers, womit beide zu den Regionals fahren werden. Handlung Emma wird von Will zu den Sectionals eingeladen, da sie letztes Jahr ihr Glücksbringer war. Will hat schon eine Setlist zusammengestellt, überdenkt diese jedoch erneut, als er Emmas Meinung hört, dass er immer nur Finn und Rachel eine Ballade singen lässt und danach die New Directions immer eine Rocknummer singen, bei der meistens Mercedes einen Solopart am Ende. Sie findet, dass auch die New Directions Mitglieder eine Chance verdienen, die immer im Hintergrund stehen. Daher beschließt Will die Solos nicht wie üblich Finn und Rachel zu überlassen, sondern Quinn und Sam ein Duett zu geben, da die beiden auch den Wettbewerb in der Gruppe gewonnen haben. Rachel ist davon nicht begeistert und Finn meint zwar, dass es bei den Proben okay ist, aber er als Quarterback vor einem Spiel auch nicht einfach ausgetauscht werden kann. Außerdem plant er, dass Mike und Brittany einen Tanzpart bekommen werden. Santana sagt Rachel, dass sie und Finn damals (in The Power of Madonna) miteinander geschlafen hätten. Rachel ist daraufhin wütend und verärgert. Kurt wird derweil von den Dalton Academy Warblers mit Applaus empfangen. Er muss sich als Neuling um das Maskottchen, den Wellensittich Pavarotti, kümmern. Da die Warblers keinen Leiter haben, wird die Songauswahl für die Wettbewerbe von einem gewählten Komitee aus drei Mitgliedern bestimmt (David, Thad und Wes). Kurt hat viele Ideen, die er teilen möchte, doch er wird vom Komitee nicht wahrgenommen. Artie sieht Brittany, die ziemlich verloren wirkt. Er rollt zu ihr und fragt, was los ist und sie meint, dass wegen ihrem Tanzpart zu viel Druck auf ihr lastet. Artie holt einen Kamm und sagt dies sei ein "Zauberkamm" und wenn Brittany ihn benutzt, dass sie die Sectionals gewinnen werden. Brittany glaubt ihn und ist glücklich. Rachel ist im Auditorium, als Kurt in seiner Warbler-Uniform zu ihr stößt. Rachel sagt, wenn er sie ausspionieren wolle, es ihm nichts bringt, da sie kein Solo bekommen hat. Kurt meint, dass er sich lediglich von ihr Rat holen wolle. Rachel fragt ihn darauf, ob er sich auch oft seine eigene Beerdigung vorstelle, aber Kurt verneint dies und Rachel erklärt ihm, dass sie sich vorstellt, wie Finn sich heulend auf ihr Grab wirft und allle erst ihr Talent thumb|Rachel und Kurt "Don't Cry For Me Argentina"vermissen werden, wenn es zu spät ist. Danach beginnt Rachel Don't Cry For Me Argentina zu singen, den Song singt Kurt auch schließlich vor den Warblers, als er sich für ein Solo bei den Sectionals bewirbt. Später sitzen zwei Jungs namens Jeff und Nick neben Kurt, die sich auch für ein Solo beworben haben und aufgeregt wirken. Nick hat sich insgesamt schon dreimal für ein Solo beworben, Jeff sogar sechsmal. Jeff und Nick kommen schließlich weiter, Kurt nicht, worüber er enttäuscht ist. Blaine erklärt ihm, dass er mit seiner Uniform zeigt, dass er genauso ein Schüler der Dalton Academy ist wie die anderen auch und dass er sich daran gewöhnen werde. Als Tina zu Artie kommt, ist dieser verwundert, da sie eine etwas andere Cheeleaderuniform trägt. Tina sagt ihm, dass Brittany und Mike sehr viel Zeit miteinander vebringen durch die Tanzproben für die Sectionals und sie deshalb etwas miteinander haben, weil Mike in letzter Zeit immer so ausweichend ist. Puck wird von Will auf die Suche nach neuen Mitgliedern geschickt, da er weiß, dass Puck den Glee Club liebt und er deshalb auch weiß, wie wichtig es ist, ein zwölftes Mitglied für die Sectionals zu finden. Puck hält vor einigen Footballsthumb|left|The Hipsterspielern eine Rede über den Glee Club, doch diese sind nicht begeistert davon. Artie will Brittany fragen, ob zwischen ihr und Mike etwas läuft, aber sie weicht seinen Fragen aus und sagt, dass sie gleich zum Tanztraining mit Mike muss, was Artie schließlich auch für bestätigend hält, dass zwischen den beiden etwas ist. Rachel hat sich bei den nächsten Glee Proben Klebeband über den Mund geklebt, da Will ja offenthumb|Quinn und Sam bei "Time of My Life"sichtlich auch ihr Talent verdecken will. Den anderen fällt auf, dass Puck nicht da ist und einige meinen, dass er wohl eher aus dem Glee Club aussteigt, als die Sectionals zu verlieren. Doch da kommt Puck schon in Begleitung von Lauren Zizes an. Er wurde von den Footballspielern in ein Chemie-Klo eingesperrt, wo er vierundzwanzig Stunden gefangen war, bis Lauren ihn befreit hat und sich einverstanden erklärt hat, das zwölfte Mitglied des Glee Clubs zu werden. Nach den Glee Proben geht Puck zu Rachel und sagt ihr, dass er während in dem Klo gefangen war, gebetet hat, dass er netter wird, aber weil er dies nicht schaffen würde, nur auf andere Juden bezieht. Rachel ist glücklich und läuft gemeinsam mit ihm durch die Gänge. Schließlich stehen die Sectionals an. "The Hipsters" singen den Song The Living Years und die Warblers Hey, Soul Sister. Doch kurz bevor der Auftritt der New Directions ansteht, wollen die meisten nicht mehr auf die Bühne. Rachel ist immer noch wütend, dass sie kein Solo hat und dass anscheinend alle New Directions außer ihr von der thumb|left|Santana bei ihrem SoloSache zwischen Finn und Santana wussten. Quinn erinnert sich an ihre Wehen beim letzten Auftritt vor Publikum und Artie sagt Brittany, dass sie den Seitensprung beim Tanztraining mit Mike zugeben soll und diese bejaht schließlich. Mike fragt Tina, warum Artie so aufgebracht wirkt, aber sie will ihn lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Will sagt, dass die New Directions sich für ihren Auftritt zusammenreißen sollen. Kurz vor dem Auftritt fragt Artie Brittany, wieso sie ihm gegenüber zugegeben hat, dass sie ihn mit Mike betrogen hat, aber Brittany hat gemeint, dass der Seitensprung ein Tanzschritt war und gibt Artie zu, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen ist, weil sie seinen Zauberkamm verloren hat. Artie ist erleichtert und sagt Brittany, dass es eigentlich nur ein normaler Kamm war, den er auf den Boden thumb|New Directions beim Auftrittgefunden hat und eigentlich wegwerfen wollte. Zuerst singen Sam und Quinn schließlich gemeinsam (I've Had) The Time of My Life und danach hat Santana mit Valerie ein Solo. The Hipsters werden schließlich dritter Platz und zwischen den Warblers und den New Directions gibt es einen Gleichstand, womit beide Glee Clubs zu den Regionals fahren werden. Als Will Emma die Trophäe präsentiert, gesteht sie ihm, dass sie und Carl am Wochenende in Vegas waren und dort geheiratet haben. Derweil gehen Rachel und Finn gemeinsam durch den Schulflur und versöhnen sich. Finn möchte, dass es mit den Lügen vorbei ist, deswegen erzählt Rachel ihm, dass sie vor einer Woche mit Puck rumgemacht habe. Sie wollte, dass Finn genauso leidet, wie sie. Daraufhin ist Finn so verletzt, dass er mit Rachel Schluss macht, da es aus seiner Sicht ein Unterschied ist, wenn sie sich betrügen, wenn sie gerade zusammen sind oder nicht (in The Power of Madonna war Rachel mit Jesse zusammen.).thumb|left|Dog Days Are Over Im Chorraum will Will mit den Schülern ihren Erfolg feiern und bietet Rachel freie Soloauswahl, doch diese gibt das Solo weiter an Mercedes und Tina, die sich auch wieder mit Mike versöhnt hat. Die beiden singen schließlich mit den anderen New Diretions im Hintergrund Dog Days Are Over. Während das Liedes sieht man, wie vor Emmas Büro ihr Schild in Ms. Emma Pillsbury-Howell geändert wird und wie Rachel vor ihrem Schließfach, alle Erinnerungen an Finn und ihre Kette entfernt. Verwendete Musik *'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' aus Evita, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Kurt Hummel *'Hey, Soul Sister' von Train, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' von Billy Medley und Jennifer Warnes, gesungen von New Directions *'Valerie' von Mark Ronson feat. Amy Whinehouse Version, gesungen von New Directions *'Dog Days Are Over' von Florence + The Machine, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'The Living Years' von Mike und The Mechanics, gesungen von The Hipsters Gast & Nebendarsteller *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Telly Leung' als Wes *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet '''als Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'John Stamos' als Carl Howell *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'Mike Hagerty''' als Pete Sornowsky Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 11.68 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Emma behauptete, dass Wills Songliste immer aus Finn und Rachel bestünde, die eine Ballade singen und dann kämen die anderen dazu und singen eine klassische Rocknummer bei der Mercedes bis zum Ende hin "die letzte hohe Note schmettert". Tatsächlich hat Will das aber nur einmal gemacht. Möglicherweise bezieht sich Emma auf andere Performances wie Somebody to Love, was ebenfalls eine Set-List ist, die die erkennbarste für Wettbewerbsarrangements bei Glee ist. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Finn und Rachel nicht die Hauptstimmen bei einem Wettbewerb singen. *In der Szene, in der Puck Lauren daran erinnert, dass sie nach "7 Minuten im Himmel" fragte, sieht man Dominic Barnes, der den Warbler Trent darstellt, hinter ihm als Schüler der McKinley. *Die Szene, die folgt, nachdem Lauren ihre "7 Minuten im Himmel" beansprucht hat, wird in der Episode Liebeslied zum Leid gezeigt, als Puck sie an ihre schlechte Einstellung erinnert, weil sie ihn aufgrund dessen, dass er schlecht küsst, ablehnt. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass die Jury-Mitglieder des Wettbewerbs nicht vorgestellt werden. *Die Episode bezieht sich auf The Power of Madonna zurück, als Finn mit Santana geschlafen hat. *Lauren ist das einzige Mädchen, das keine High Heels trägt. *Rachel gibt Mercedes und Tina das Solo, weil sie die unbesungenen Helden sind. Mercedes sang jedoch in (I've Had) The Time of My Life bei den Sectionals mit. *Als Rachel verärgert fragt, ob sie alle von Finn und Santana wussten, antwortet Tina "Ziemlich" und Lauren nickt. Es ist unklar, wie Lauren davon erfahren hat, da sie in dieser Episode erst den New Directions beitrtt und zuvor nicht gezeigt wurde, als würde sie einem der Mitglieder nahe stehen. Es ist daher also unwahrscheinlich, dass sie davon gewusst hat. Fehler *Im Original wird der Mann, der die Gewinner verkündet, als der "Associate Director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles (stellvertretende Direktor der Kraftfahrzeugabteilung von Ohio)" vorgestellt. Es gibt keine Kraftfahrzeugabteilung in Ohio, sondern eine Kraftfahrzeugbehörde. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2